


print club

by chroniko



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniko/pseuds/chroniko
Summary: So they put up a new photo booth on the road home from school.





	print club

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is JUST TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME 
> 
> pssst there’s a fic fest going on over [here](https://twitter.com/jeonghun365/status/957085810330763264). wink

Sehun enjoys the walk home from school. The road is equal amounts calm and lively, his favorite roadside stall has delicious tteokbokki, and the neighborhood grannies with their tiny general stores give him free candy sometimes. Plus, the neighborhood pups sometimes trot up to him to say hello. It’s always a good walk whenever puppies are involved.

But his favorite part of the walk is—and don’t tell anyone this—Jeonghan, with his soft smile and sharp features to match his sharper tongue. Jeonghan, with spring, summer, fall, and winter as his background along this road. Jongin makes it a point to tell him that he’s absolutely and completely whipped for the other boy at this point, but he doesn’t think so. He’s just fond of him, that’s all. It’s hard not to be.

But in the middle of walking Jeonghan stops and causes Sehun to bump into him. “A photo booth,” he says mysteriously, gesturing to the newly opened machine at the roadside. “I haven’t used one of those since middle school.”

“Uh-huh.”

“We’re not busy,” Jeonghan hums, walking into the photo booth without looking back.

Honestly, Sehun just wants to go home, cuddle Vivi, and maybe kick Baekhyun’s ass in PvP. But Jeonghan looks so _excited_ and while Sehun knows him well enough by now to understand that entering the photo booth with him is a terrible idea (the excitement probably means he has something hidden up his sleeve, after all), he just can’t find it in himself to say no.

You’re whipped, Oh Sehun.

So he follows him into the enclosed space. The photo booth is fairly roomy, there’s more than enough space for both of them, and he’s thankful Jeonghan’s close to his height because last time he went with Kyungsoo, his face got cropped out of almost every photo. He drops their payment into the coin slot and lets Jeonghan set up the cameras and settings and everything else.

They still have to crouch a bit to fit nicely into the photo, but they do fit. Except Jeonghan’s kind of cackling, because he set the beauty filter to the maximum setting, so they both kind of look like martians from some exoplanet. Sehun can barely react to the first photo in surprise, but for the rest of them he’s laughing with his friend, thinking up the stupidest poses they can. (Jeonghan straight up lay down on the floor and pretended to sleep for one. It’s one of Sehun’s favorites.)

But for the very last shot Jeonghan grabs his face and presses their lips together.

Sehun always thought that the world seeming to stop during a kiss was some kind of gross cliché, but now he can confirm that when you _do_ kiss someone you like, everything moves in slow motion. He’s barely aware of the machine’s call of “One, two, three!” and the flash while the picture’s being taken because all he can think about is how soft Jeonghan’s mouth is, and how perfectly it fits against his.

He must have a dumb look on his face when they part, because Jeonghan laughs wildly.

They have no time to talk though, because the countdown for decorating the photos starts soon enough. They grab the styluses and start getting to work, with Sehun decorating their photos with puppies and Jeonghan putting the occasional stray poop emoji. The younger boy litters the photos with hearts and it has Sehun feeling a little warm under the collar, and while he’s trying his best to keep his reactions to a minimum, the knowing smile on Jeonghan’s face tells him he’s failing. They enter their email addresses, and wait for the booth to send them the photos in HD.

They step out of the booth with matching grins, waiting for their photo to print. Quietly, standing side-by-side, they watch the trees sway in the wind, and laugh a little when they see little kids running down the street with snacks in hand. Sehun really wants to bring up what happened in the last photo, but Jeonghan’s smile is just _so nice_ that he can’t think about anything else.

The whir of the machine snaps him out of his thoughts and the photos drop down the chute. Jeonghan takes them out gently, handing him one and keeping the other, when their phones ping almost simultaneously with the arrival of their photos.

Jeonghan peers over Sehun’s shoulder when the latter checks the images. “That one,” he says, pointing at the photo where he kissed him. “Make it your wallpaper.”

“Hey—“

“I’ll make it mine too,” Jeonghan laughs. Sehun grumbles a little (he’s… actually pretty okay with this arrangement) before setting his home screen to their photo.

Jeonghan raises his phone to set his wallpaper, and Sehun smiles when he sees the tiny Bichon Frise decal on his phone case.

They don’t say anything much after that, quietly walking home hand-in-hand.


End file.
